A Lock
by esther247
Summary: At least while the water was steamy and cloudy, she could pretend her body was her own again. Despite her thoughts, her hands moved to rub her now invisible belly under the water. She felt the small spastic movements inside of her and she couldn't help but giggle.


After drawing her bath, she slipped out of her robe and into the tub. The warm water encased her body in what seemed like the only mental shelter she had left. She sighed as her muscles begin to relax and the weight of body seemed to dissipate slowly.

At least while the water was steamy and cloudy, she could pretend her body was her own again. Despite her thoughts, her hands moved to rub her now invisible belly under the water. She felt the small spastic movements inside of her and she couldn't help but giggle.

"You know," she said aloud softly, "Dick; your dad, thinks you guys can hear me – us, I guess." Her voice trailed off as she waited for the spastic response she expected. Her lower lip slipped into a pout when it didn't come.

"Well my name is Zatanna," she continued, "Zatanna Zatara but you'll call me mom." She'd started choking up then. "And…..I really hope you guys like me because I've never done the whole mom thing before but Dick is great, at everything, and he will be around all the time….huh," she snorted. "That's kind of been the problem lately but the funny thing is when we're not talking like this, I feel like even when he's next to me he's never further away and I miss him." She moved her wet hand to brush away her tears. She laughed at herself when her face was more wet from her hand than it had been from her tears.

"Sorry," she said aloud again when she felt the spastic movements she had been waiting for, "we'll fix everything before you guys get here. I promise and we keep our promises in this family." She murmured.

When Dick got home, he walked straight into the bathroom and scooped the sleeping Zatanna up in his arms and placed her on the bed. He sighed as he walked back into the bathroom to drain the tub and dry the floor.

They'd gotten into an argument two days ago and she'd given him the silent treatment. This was after she'd thrown every item that wasn't nailed down or plugged into the kitchen at him between yelling at him about the secret cameras he'd implanted around the house. She'd been especially mad because they'd just come to the agreement that he would lighten up when it came to 'suffocating' her as she put it.

Dick ran his hand through his disheveled hair and then covered his face before releasing a big breath and going in to check on her. The room was still cool from the nonstop AC that flowed into it, although it was the beginning of February. (Zatanna was ALWAYS warm, so warm that she made it a habit of walking around the penthouse in her underwear; _'well' Dick thought to himself with a smirk 'she had a habit of doing that before she was pregnant and it's probably what led to her getting pregnant_ ).

Still she slept restlessly, her naked body now dried off from her bath, she laid on her back; her least favorite position especially while pregnant.

Dick stripped down to his boxers and joined her in the large bed.

Zatanna woke up from her nap in Dick's arms, and on her side. Dick had cradled her in her sleep, knowing that otherwise she just felt heavy and uncomfortable. Her legs were between his, her body just slightly on top of his and his arms beneath her supporting her body; she sighed in contentment and wondered if she should ruin the moment by getting up.

She tried shifting her weight off of him as gently as possible but to no avail. "You trying to get up?" Dick asked groggily.

"Yeah," she admitted in a slightly defeated in her small quest.

Dick moved from behind her and started to help her up when he suddenly stopped. "Wait, do you want help or do you want to do it alone?" he asked.

"Uh Yeah! I really have to pee!" she cried as she struggled to get up. Dick quickly pulled her off the bed and she scurried into the bathroom.

Before she had even finished using the bathroom, she heard Dick's chortling laughter in the room. When she walked out in her underwear, she found him in the center of the bed red to the face with laughter.

"What's so funny?" she asked skeptically. Dick smothered his laughter and shook his head.

"Nothing," he said as he tried to smother another chuckle.

Zatanna pouted, "Oh common, I wanna laugh too." She urged.

"It's nothing, I promise." He said chuckling darkly again. She rolled her eyes and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Fine, don't tell me. I bet it wasn't that funny anyway." She teased.

Dick drew his arms around her and pulled himself closer to her, "There is something I do want to tell you though Zee," he murmured, his lips pressed against her jaw line.

"Mmmm?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for the whole camera ordeal. I shouldn't have bugged the house, I just wanted to make sure everything –"

"It's okay," she said interrupting his apology and smiling up at him, "I know how paranoid you get when you aren't here to oversee everything. I get it and it just means, you'll be here when I need you – which is forever Grayson, I mean it- and it means you'll be here for them too." She said taking his hand beneath hers gently and placing it on her stomach.

Zatanna laughed as she felt the erratic movements inside her, her cyan blue eyes pricked with tears. "And I think, they love that idea more than I do." She cooed.

Dick pressed his lips her temple, her neck, and then the back of her hand. "I love you Zee," he said.

Zatanna smiled mischievously, "Say it backwards," she teased and just as she was about to laugh at their insider when Dick said, "Ouy evol I".

Zatanna's mouth popped open and Dick smiled up at her smugly. "I've been practicing, you know for them and for you too of course. I just hope I pronounced-"

She kissed him then, effectively shutting him up. "Now," she said, "It's a lock."


End file.
